nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Urban Champion-e
Urban Champion-e is an e-Reader game released in 2002. The game is a port of the Nintendo Entertainment System video game Urban Champion and was part of the second batch of classic NES ports for the e-Reader. The player could play the game by scanning five cards, each one with two barcodes excluding the fifth one, which only had one. When the game was first released, it cost a suggested retail price of $4.99, though as the e-Reader lost momentum the price dropped in many stores. Cards Card 1 of 5/codes 1-2 English flavor text: Don't let that neighborhood bully push you around! Take him on to see who's the top dog on the block. + Control Pad Moves fighter L Button + R Button Resets game to Title Screen START Start/Pause SELECT Not used A Button Punches quickly but weakly B Button Punches slowly with force Card 2 of 5/codes 3-4 HOW TO PLAY Don't be a pushover! Throw punches while dodging his to force your opponent back to the very edge of the screen. If you're pushed off the screen, you lose that round and then fight again on the next round. Hang tough. Keep your cool to maintain bragging rights and enjoy a confetti shower. You're the Urban Champion Card 3 of 5/codes 5-6 STRATEGY Start off with a time of 99 and 200 stamina points. These points decrease as you take damage. Guard your points Sometimes a manhole will open at the edge of the screen. Knock your opponent in for a quick KO. But watch out. If you fall in, it's lights out! Don't forget to dodge or block his punch-es. Force that bully to the edge of the screen and take back your street! Card 4 of 5/codes 7-8 ITEMS Flower Pots – It's a rough neighborhood, and flower pots may be thrown from an upper window! If one hits you, you'll be stunned and your stamina will decrase by 5 points. Your opponent can easily knock you down while you're stunned. Police Cars – When the fight lasts too long and time runs out, you can count on a patrol car to cruise by. The player who has been pushed closest to the edge of the screen is hauled away. Card 5 of 5/code 9 CONTROLLER TECHNIQUES Don't let him rough you up! Press Up on the + Control Pad to guard your face, and press Down to guard your body. Press right on the Control Pad to advance forward and left to dodge. Press Left continuously to retreat. Use the upper and lower stance positions (Up & Down on the + Control Pad) and punch (A and B Buttons) to strike when your opponent lets down his guard. Reception IGN reviewed the game shortly after its release http://gameboy.ign.com/articles/377/377501p1.html. Craig Harris, the writer, was unimpressed with the game and finished his review by saying "It's a nice idea, but it's not surprising that the game wasn't a huge hit.", referring to the lackluster sales of the original NES title. He gave the game a 5.0 out of 10. Cards Image:UCe_1.jpg|The back of each card. Image:UCe_2.jpg|Front of card #1. Image:UCe_3.jpg|Front of card #2. Image:UCe_4.jpg|Front of card #3. Image:UCe_5.jpg|Front of card #4. Image:UCe_6.jpg|Front of card #5. Category:E-Reader games Category:2002 video games Category:Remakes Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo